A date with a ghost
by moonlit reveries
Summary: After many years of not coming back, will Sasuke ever return and fulfill his promise to Sakura? A bit creepy, I swear...SakuSasu one shot. Pls read!


_a/n: a very short SasuSaku fanfic. Another fic done out of boredom. This is my first SasuSaku fan fiction. Hope you like it! Sorry if you don't like it..._

* * *

How many years have past since he left? How many years did he come back after he left? She didn't know. She didn't care. She stopped counting when her husband arrived and left the five hundredth time. Sometimes he would be gone for a week to half a year. But always, whenever he arrives, he always greets her with a small smile on his face carrying a small gift for his wife. Then he would leave the day after or a month.

She doesn't know where he goes. But every time he returns she always found new wounds on his limb, abdomen, and other parts of his body. She would always tend his wounds while talk about what happened while her husband was gone. She would sometimes talk about Naruto and Hinata's relationship, Shikamaru and Temari's new born baby, or sometimes the mission she was sent to by the Sixth Hokage, Hatake Kakashi.

They still didn't have a baby. Though they were married for ten years, they only had a chance to do _'it'_ five times. Her husband would sometimes be too tired and would immediately doze off after lying down the futon. Or sometimes she was not in the mood to do that sort of thing. She just wanted to rest from her mission that day. But, she promised to herself that she will revive his clan. That was her lifelong present to him.

It had been two years since he left. She felt like she had been waiting for eternity for him to come back. That night she occupied herself combing her pink long hair. She blinked her green eyes in front of the mirror a few times and finally winked. She sighed afterwards. She missed him so much.

She looked at their wedding picture which was taken ten long years ago. She looked at him; his ebony colored eyes, hair, and tuxedo. How she missed him so much…

"Sasuke-kun…" She murmured. A tear drop fell on the picture which she immediately wiped.

Then, suddenly she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Who can that be on this late hour?" She asked.

It was raining hard. The harsh fall of the raindrops could be heard from the roof. She walked slowly to the front door while getting a kunai on her way; in case that it was an intruder. She took gentle footsteps and slowly opened the door.

To her surprise, it was her husband.

"Sakura-chan, tadaima…"said the black haired man wearing a half-smile on his weary face with his clothes soggy. He handed her a small box. Sakura ushered her husband to the bathroom and fetched a towel and dry clean clothes.

"Do you want to open my present?" Sasuke asked after putting on the new clothing.

Sakura slowly began unwrap the waterlogged box. When she did, she saw necklace with a beautiful diamond the size of her eye. She smiled and hugged him.

"I'm so happy you came back…" she cried.

"I'm glad to see you too." He replied with a sad tone.

"So, what happened? You don't seem to have any bruises?"

Sasuke just smiled and began kissing her; first on her lips slowly moving down to her neck. Sakura closed her eyes. She was prepared on what will happen.

The following day, she woke up completely naked lying on the floor wearing the necklace Sasuke gave to her the night before. She looked around hoping to find her husband but failed to. He was gone again. She immediately took a bath and dressed. She remembered what Sasuke whispered to her ear last night.

"We have both realized our dreams. I'm sorry. I love you, Sakura. Don't ever forget that. Promise me."

Then suddenly hard knocks came from the door. She immediately rushed to it hoping it was Sasuke. But, it turned out to be only Ino. She seems to have a worried look on her face. She grabbed Sakura and led her the outskirts of the Konoha village.

Sakura saw a rotting corpse of a familiar young man with black eyes. It was lying lifelessly on the ground. She dropped to her knees and began crying.

"He seems have been dead for a week, Mrs. Uchiha." One of the medical nin said.

She already estimated the time of death of the corpse. (_After all, she a medical nin too_.)

"But that's impossible…" she wept louder. "He was… I'm one hundred percent sure…" she couldn't continue her sentence. Yes, the man last night her husband. And this man before her was also her husband. She couldn't believe. She wept while gently touching her abdomen. She realized what Sasuke meant last night….

_

* * *

a/n: I hope you guys liked this fan fiction! If you have any comments or reactions, leave it on a review! Please tell me what you guys think so I can make better fiction in the future. That's all. Moon-chan out…_


End file.
